


A NovaHD Pool Party

by Intentabyss



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intentabyss/pseuds/Intentabyss





	A NovaHD Pool Party

It was one of the hottest days in Colorado and the creatures decided today would be the perfect day to bust out the sprinklers and giant kiddie pool they had stashed away for a future skit. Jordan and Dan were currently setting up the two sprinklers to cross each other over the kiddie pool, while Seamus filled up the inflatable pool while occasionally spraying Eddie who let out a girlish scream and giggle. James and Nick were setting up lawn chairs, while Dex and Kevin went about placing sodas and snacks on a near by table. It really seemed like a perfect day, except, "Where's Aleks?" Kevin yelled to the guys who all looked up from their jobs to search for their missing Russian, "wasn't he out here earlier?" Jordan questioned, a few of them shook their heads while the rest looked confused. "Nope, haven't seen him since last night" Eddie nervously shifted wanting nothing more than to look for the lost creature, James walked over and placed a hand on Sly's shoulder, "chill I'll go get him, he probably just got lost in his room or glued himself to his pc" this caused the others to chuckle, James smiled heading into the house and up the stairs to Aleks room. Before knocking James leaned forward trying to hear anything on the other side but was only met with silence, he cracked the door open and peeked in seeing clothes strewn on the floor and all the lights off with the curtains drawn shut and right smack in the middle of the bed was a lump with brown hair peeking out from the covers, this caused James to smirk and slip into the room and without even blinking an eye he threw himself beside the lump who yelped and sat up turning and facing the intruder with blurry eyes. James was full blown grinning head propped up, "Hey sleeping beauty" Aleks glared and slumped back onto the bed tossing the blankets over himself with a fuck you James, "What?" he asked innocently before losing it and cracking up laughing, "I'm here to take you to our little pool party" Aleks grumbled and batted a hand at the laughing brunette, "No go away dude" James just smiled and wrapped his arms around the bundle of blankets and bringing him into his arms, "come on Aleks, I'll beg and whine and maybe even cry" Aleks squirmed trying to break free "James get off damn it!" but James just held on laughing, "no can do until you get your lazy ass up" Aleks stopped moving and stayed silent, "Aleks?" James questioned jiggling him a bit in his arms and getting no reply, "Aleeeeeks" James drawled still receiving no reply, "whelp I'm taking your silence as a 'yes please take me to the party James'" James got off the bed and as soon as Aleks relaxed once more into his bed James reached down and scooped him up into his arms blanket and all, then started to carry him out the room and down the hall, "JAMES GOD DAMN IT PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!!" Aleks yelled hitting him and tugging his hair, "Oww knock it off or I'll drop you!" James yelled back, "Good that's what I want!" came the reply followed by another yank of the hair. James jostled the Russian a bit until Aleks gave up and just laid limp, the blanket long since lost on the stairs in their tussle, a few moments later. "Look who I found!" James yelled to the guys who were already chilling in the pool they all cheered at seeing Aleks, "Were you sleeping?" Eddie asked seeing Aleks in sweats and a t-shirt followed by the telltale signs of bed head. "Yeah I was actually until this asshole came along" Aleks jabbed a finger into James cheek, they all laughed as James leaned his head away from the offending finger, "You never hold me like that" Nick pouted, "Yeah cause your fat spoon" James laughed sticking his tongue out, "nu uh your fat" he feigned hurt, "that's not true your not fat" Kevin cooed jokingly, "your fluffy and soft" Spoon smirked throwing his arm around Kevin, "Fuck yeah I am! See James your missing out" Nick winked at James who smirked in return. "Well Aleks, lets join in on the fun" Aleks shook his head squirming once more pushing at James, "No, no, no let me go change!" Aleks yelled as James threw themselves into the pool splashing everyone who laughed and cheered, Aleks spluttered wiping water out of his eyes, glaring at everyone then stopped on James peeling off his soaked shirt, "Like what you see?" James whispered leaning against the side resting his arms along the poolside. Aleks blushed and looked away, "shut up, I'll get you back for this" Aleks leaned back slightly on to James arm who smirked and relaxed further, "looking forward to it".


End file.
